


Where did all of my socks go?

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Tlib February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [18]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Diabetes, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Teacher!Damen, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: It's a simple question, and of course Damen knows the answer, but it's not likely to be one that Laurent wants to hear.For FFC Day 23: What did you do with all of my socks?





	Where did all of my socks go?

**Author's Note:**

> Still catching up on the February Ficlet Challenge

“Oh Damianos~” 

Laurent’s voice is dangerously sing-songy, so Damen puts on his best grin. The tone plus the full name means he’s stepped in it, and he knows exactly why. 

“I’ll replace them,” he says immediately, holding his hands up in a placating gesture.

Laurent’s eyes narrow. “What did you do with all of my socks?”

“It wasn’t  _ all _ of your socks. The ones that are in the laundry pile are still in the laundry pile…” He smiles winningly. 

“Which means that  _ all  _ of my clean socks are…?” Laurent cocks a hip against the counter and folds his arms across his chest. 

He’s  _ fairly _ sure he’s going to make it out of this one alive, but he still turns back to the oatmeal he's stirring up for both of them to give himself time to think. 

Laurent sighs. “You took them to school, didn’t you?”

“I’ll replace them," he repeats, because Laurent is used to a substantial portion of income going towards Damen's classroom. "I was in a bind, couldn't get to the store before we needed them in class. Then, I meant to go last night and get replacements, so you’d have something to wear today-" _'So you wouldn't notice they were gone'_ goes unsaid, but is understood by both of them, "-but then I had that two hour long IEP meeting and the train was late and I was hungry and you  _ know _ how limited my options are on the way home.” 

Laurent slips in beside him, kisses his shoulder tenderly, eyes all concern. “Did you dip too low? Are you out of your bars? How’re your levels today?”

“Sort of, yes, and looked good this morning, doc.” 

“Were you going to get bars at the store, too?”

Damen shrugs, blushing faintly. “Maybe.” 

Laurent crosses his arms again. “Baby.” 

“I know, I know.” He divides the oatmeal between two dishes and begins to doctor the bowls how each of them like it. 

“I don’t understand why you won’t use the shared list, is all I’m saying. Then I could have picked it up last night at the 24 hour place near my office.”

Damen curls his lip distastefully at the thought of the shared shopping list Laurent has been trying to get him in the habit of using. “I’m not going to make you buy  _ your _ socks when I’m the one that used them. 

“We have a joint checking account!” Laurent stirs in the milk and sugar Damen added for him, watches him stir in his own chia seeds and almonds. He sighs, reaching into his own messenger bag and pulling out one of Damen’s bars he keeps there for emergencies. He slides it across the kitchen table. “Here, Dames, replenish your stocks. We'll go out and get some more today. Are your levels seriously okay? You didn’t say anything last night.”

“They’re okay. I was never in the danger zone.” He reaches across the table, and Laurent takes his hand as they both scoop up some oatmeal. “Besides, I don’t remember saying  _ anything _ to you when you came home last night.” 

Laurent grins, now. “You kind of rolled over and slurred a hello before you snuggled me up in your arms, so you’re right, I’m not actually sure you were lucid.” 

“How was Jord?” 

“Great. Sent his greetings, by the way. Was very sad you couldn’t make it.” 

“IEP meeting,” Damen says with a shrug. 

Laurent squeezes his fingers. “I know. He understood.” Friday nights had long since ceased to mean anything but staying in and recovering from the school week for Damen, and Laurent, more often than not, preferred to stay in as well, catch up on reading, or watch a movie and chill out. But Jord had just gotten a promotion, and celebrations with best friends were required. 

They eat a little more, in silence, but they’re still holding hands, because they’re the biggest saps in the world. Suddenly, Laurent looks up. “Hey, you never told me what you used the socks for."

“Oh! Right.” Damen slides out his phone, opening up the camera app and swiping through. A grin spreads across his face at the sight of his adorable first graders. “Look at these! We made sock puppets! I saw it on pinterest.” 

“You’ll use pinterest but not our shared grocery list,” Laurent quips dryly before taking the phone from him and swiping through the pictures. A small smile tipping up his lips tells Damen that he thinks they’re cute, too. “So, sock puppets. Why didn't you use  _ your _ socks? You know, the big white ones that get holes in them after three uses that you buy at Costco in bulk?” 

Damen looks down at his oatmeal. “Uh…”

“Oh, God, Damen, it’s because they’re  _ small, _ isn’t it?”

“Uh…”

“I’m not  _ that _ small! Nor are my feet!”

Damen grins. “You know, your eyes are beautiful when you’re angry.” 

“Just because you’re…oversized doesn’t mean I’m small!”

Damen holds up his phone, where one of his students, Suzi, is modeling her sock puppet. “Look at how perfectly they fit.” 

“You’re unbelievable.” 

“Hey, now we can go out to the store together.”

Laurent hums, watching Damen’s smile. Finally, after a moment’s silence, he shakes his head and smiles himself. “I signed up for this,” he murmurs, rubbing over Damen’s wedding ring. 

“And you definitely don’t regret it for a second?” Damen asks lightly, joking because he knows the answer. 

Laurent meets his eyes seriously, though. “Not a second.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
